L'ultime choix
by feltongotme
Summary: Une armoire à disparaître qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Les maraudeurs dans tous leurs états. Trois amies confrontées à sauver leur futur. Mais… comment faire ?
1. Chapitre un

_**L'ultime choix.**_

**Disclaimer : **Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tous les mérites reviennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling.

**Spoilers :** Je prends en compte les sept tomes, sauf la fin de se dernier.

**Note****:** Ceci est ma toute première fiction et j'en suis atrocement nerveuse. « Est-ce que ça va vous plaire ? » « Est-ce que j'ai bien écris ? » enfin bref, j'aimerais énormément savoir vos avis ainsi que vos critiques (constructives si possible) pour que je m'améliore !

**La mystérieuse armoire.**

Elle venait de monter les escaliers tournoyants, afin de parvenir au deuxième étage. La gargouille immobile attendait patiemment que quelqu'un la fasse bouger. La fillette s'arrêta alors devant elle et essaya tous les noms de bonbons lui passant par la tête. Désespérée, elle s'écria « Dumbledore ! » et comme par magie, la gargouille s'écarta. Le mur situé derrière se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon montant comme un escalator. Hermione s'avança tandis que la gargouille reprenait sa tenue initiale. Une fois passé les portes, elle remarqua les tableaux accrochés au mur de papier peint or qui étaient par milliers. Les paires d'yeux étaient tous rivés sur elle. Certains lui demandaient ce qu'une élève faisait dans le bureau du directeur sans la présence d'un professeur, mais la jeune adolescente ne prêtait aucune attention aux remarques qu'ils lui lançaient. Les égratignures sur son visage si pur étaient tracées avec une intense précision et certaines d'entre elles étaient profondes. Les cheveux châtain d'Hermione qui étaient naturellement gonflés, avaient doublé de volume. Mais elle s'en contre fichait. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se battait sans relâche. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Toutes les personnes présentes durant la guerre avaient perdu notion du temps. Chacun –ou presque– défendaient son camp sans se soucier des conséquences.

Hermione s'avança vers une vitrine à la bordure en argent et l'ouvrit avec le peu de force en sa possession. Elle en sortit le contenue un récipient en pierre peu profonde, dont les bords étaient gravés de runes et de symboles étranges, indéchiffrables. Au fond, une substance d'une couleur argent tirant sur le blanc remuait sans cesse, tel un nuage. C'était une pensine. Celle-ci voletait dans les airs, au milieu de la grande pièce. Hermione prit alors un flacon soigneusement caché dans son sac –aux nombreuses capacité–. Sans réfléchir, elle versa son liquide dans la pensine. Une sorte de fumé noir apparut alors dans cette dernière. Hermione se plaça au bord de l'objet, et elle le contempla quelques instants. Lentement, elle pencha son visage. Elle était maintenant assez proche afin d'apercevoir un décor lointain, complètement différent de celui qui entourait la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?, demanda soudain une voix douce dans son dos, qu'elle reconnue aussitôt.

-Je m'apprêtais à regarder un souvenir Luna, répondit Hermione de sa voix calme tout en se retournant pour observer le visage de son interlocutrice.

-A qui appartient-t-il ?, demanda Ginny qui se trouvait aux cotés de la jolie blonde.

-Severus Rogue.

Luna sourit alors.

-Nous pouvons nous joindre au film ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Hé bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y oppos…

Mais la brune fut interrompue par une discussion qui se faisait entendre derrière la porte du grand bureau. Les trois amies surent aussitôt à qui appartenaient les voix: Antonin Dolohov et Walden Macnair. Deux mangemorts sans pitié. Hermione, Ginny et Luna furent tout de suite secoué d'un sentiment d'affolement. S'ils les trouvaient, ça sera la fin pour les trois jeunes femmes.

-Vite, il faut se cacher !, murmura Ginny inquiète.

Toutes les trois allèrent, sans plus tarder, s'engouffrer dans la première armoire qui s'offrait à elles. Celle-ci était d'une couleur noire et or. Elle était également étroite et très sombre.

À peine Luna avait refermé la portière, qu'un brouillard épais vint les étouffer. Tout devint noir. Les adolescentes ne voyaient plus rien. Ils leur manquaient de l'air. Ils leur manquaient de l'espace. Hermione suppliait intérieurement que ce supplice s'arrête.

Et comme si ils avaient attendu qu'elle le demande, ses poumons reprirent de l'oxygène.

Hermione ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis l'autre. Les adolescentes se trouvaient toujours dans l'armoire. Ginny rouvrit la porte en toussotant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, articula Luna difficilement.

Mais Hermione, toute aussi perdu que ses aimes ne sut répondre.

À présent, elles étaient toutes les trois sortie de cette armoire infernale et se mirent à scruter l'horizon. Le bureau de Dumbledore était intact. Trop intact. La pensine s'était retrouvé dans son lieu habituel; elle n'était plus en plein milieu de la grande pièce. À travers la fenêtre, un soleil d'été régnait. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il faisait nuit. Il devait faire nuit. L'armoire leur avait-elle fait perdre la notion du temps ? Hermione se tourna vers ses amies qui comprirent aussitôt ses pensées.

-Vous croyez que nous somme resté longtemps dans cette armoire ?, demanda Ginny qui paraissait de plus en plus nerveuse.

-C'est possible, répondit faiblement Hermione.

Elles continuèrent d'observer la pièce dans tous ses recoins. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée. Les objets d'une valeur inestimable et pour la plus part d'une utilité simplement décorative se positionnaient en plusieurs colonnes ordonnés. Soudainement, Hermione se rappela la guerre. Si elles étaient vraiment restées plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru dans une armoire -physiquement- banal; qui avait gagné la guerre ?

-Est-ce que c'est Fumseck ?, demanda Ginny visiblement étonnée.

Hermione suivit par Luna se retournèrent furtivement. En effet, un phœnix au plumage étincelant venait de chantonné joyeusement.

-Sa mélodie est si douce!, s'exclama Luna de son habituel voix rêveuse.

-Mais c'est impossible…, répliqua Hermione.

-Eh bien, Eh bien, lança une voix derrière les jeunes filles. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré chères demoiselles.

Ginny et Luna se retourna aussi vite qu'elles le purent mais Hermione resta le dos face à son interlocuteur. Elle aurait pu reconnaitre cette voix parmi des milliards. Mais une fois de plus, c'était invraisemblable. Ainsi, elle se retourna lentement. Un homme d'un âge mure se tenait debout. Le vieux semblait parfaitement calme. Il y avait même une petite pointe d'amusement dans le son de sa voix. Il devait se doutait que trois jeune innocente ne pouvait laisser sur son visage entièrement ridé ou sur n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps, la moindre égratignure.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?, demanda Luna timidement.

-En chair et en os, répondit fièrement Dumbledore.

C'en était trop. Hermione perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise sur le sol. Ginny poussa un cri aigue dès lors inconnu et Luna renversa un scrutoscope posé sur une table en verre aux pieds fins. Dumbledore avait perdu tous sourires à présent. C'était assez compréhensible. Pourquoi trois adolescentes avaient l'air totalement prises d'effrayamment par le sorcier le plus adorable que l'ont ai connu. Mais il percevait bien dans le regard de chacune qu'il y avait là, bien plus que de la peur. C'était un mélange de stupeur et de forte inquiétude.

-Enfin, s'impatienta Dumbledore, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous fais cet effet là, jeune gens.

S'il savait…

Le seul homme présent dans la pièce était l'unique raison de leurs émotions incontrôlables.


	2. Chapitre deux

_**L'ultime choix.**_

**Disclaimer : **Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tous les mérites reviennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling.

**Spoilers :** Je prends en compte les sept tomes, sauf la fin de se dernier.

**Note****:** Pour commencer, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de se chapitre car il est un plutôt court, et il n'apporte rien d'intéressant, mais il y a une raison : le prochain chapitre. Je compte effectivement le rendre beaucoup plus croustillant, faire avancer l'histoire, quoi. Désolée s'il y a des fautes. J'attends toujours de votre part des avis !

**La vérité.**

Dumbledore avait gentiment proposé aux trois filles de s'assoir, mais elles étaient restées immobiles. La panique bouillonnait dans le sang de chacune. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Une seule solution vint à l'esprit d'Hermione : La personne devant elles était un imposteur. Mais elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête, car l'environnement qui l'entourait avait également changé. Alors, Hermione prit tout son courage, et bégaya :

-Professeur Dumbledore… c'est impossible… je veux dire… vous êtes morts.

Le directeur n'avait pas l'air offensé. Bien au contraire, il semblait fasciné.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a raconté de pareil sottises mais je peux vous affirmer que je suis bel et bien vivant !, s'exclama-t-il encore plus joyeux.

Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation. Le professeur s'assit sur son large et confortable fauteuil et fixa les demoiselles un court instant. Puis il leur demanda comment étaient-elles arrivées dans son bureau. Voyant qu'aucune de ses amies n'avait la force de prononcer une phrase cohérente devant un homme censé être mort, Luna prit la parole.

-Nous étions en train de combattre, pour la guerre de Poudlard…

-La guerre de Poudlard ?, interrompit Dumbledore. Je vous demande pardon ?

-Eh bien… je… oui. La guerre de Poudlard.

-Je dois dire, sans vouloir me venter que je suis très doué en Histoire de la Magie et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de guerre de Poudlard. Quand a-t-elle eu lieu ?, demanda le professeur pensif.

Luna lança un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ginny.

-Le… le 1 mai.

-Année ?, demanda le vieil homme les yeux dépassant de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Et c'est ainsi que Hermione comprit. Elle comprit dans quelle sorte d'armoire, elle et ses amies étaient entrées. Elle comprit la raison pour laquelle Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant ses yeux. Elle comprit tout.

-En quelle année somme-nous, professeur ?, avait-elle réussi à demander, la voix toute tremblante.

-1978, bien évidemment.

Le scénario reprit. Cette fois-ci, Luna fit tomber deux objets qui, par chance, ne se cassèrent pas, Ginny s'exclama un cri un peu plus grave que le premier tandis qu'Hermione ne trébucha pas. Elle se contenta d'avoir la respiration saccadée à une vitesse qui augmentait petit à petit.

-Le 1 mai… Année ?, répéta Dumbledore, ignorant leur comportement.

-1998, répondit Ginny qui avait parlée pour la première fois devant l'homme.

Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore paraissait très sérieux. L'oiseau qui n'avait pas cessé de chanter pendant tout ce temps s'était brusquement arrêté.

-Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?, demanda le vieux fou, l'air grave.

Luna leva sa minuscule main toute frémissante et pointa de l'index l'armoire qui leur avait causé tant de dégâts. Dumbledore se leva brusquement et analysa l'armoire.

« Non… pas possible… mais comment… » distinguaient les trois filles, des paroles du vieil homme.

Tous les quatre étaient perdus. Ils avaient une mine grave et jamais la situation n'avait parut aussi complexe. Ayant fini toutes recherches, Dumbledore se retourna furtivement vers les étudiantes.

-Entrez, ordonna-t-il.

Elles obéirent, sans protester. Mais quand les portes se refermèrent, rien ne se passa. Aucune fumée étouffante. Leurs poumons inspiraient de l'oxygène sans aucune difficulté. Hermione sortit apeurée, lentement suivis par Luna et Ginny.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les pupilles de Dumbledore mais un petit instant plus tard, son air serin reprit le dessus.

-Il serait préférable que vous ne m'en disiez pas plus sur l'avenir.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas très délicat d'annoncer la mort prochaine à un vieil innocent.

-Au fait, il me semble que je ne connais toujours pas vos prénoms.

-Mais professeur !, s'exclama Hermione qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude du directeur. Nous n'allons pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés !

-Bien au contraire, je vais faire mon possible pour réparer cette armoire à disparaitre, miss.

-La réparer ?, s'étonna Ginny. Mais si elle a marché une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas encore été mise en marche dans notre époque alors qu'en vos années, elle marchait déjà parfaitement.

-Mais comment se fait-il que l'armoire du futur soit reliée avec celle du passé ?, reprit Hermione, C'est impossible !

-Cela s'est pourtant produit, il y a quelques minutes… Une vérité que je n'ai pas encore étudiée, répondit Dumbledore.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

-Luna, murmura cette dernière.

Tout le monde la regarda alors.

-Je m'appelle Luna, et elle, c'est Ginny et voici Hermione, dit-elle en désignant ses amies.

-Enchanté, sourit aimablement Dumbledore avant de retourner vers son bureau en feuilletant quelques paperasses. En attendant, il va falloir que vous vous adapter à notre époque. Par conséquent, si cela ne vous dérange pas, il vous faudra étudier dans notre école.

Les jeunes femmes en discutèrent brièvement afin de finalement se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas énormément de choix.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua l'ex professeur de Métamorphose. Vous resterez ici juste le temps de trouver une solution. Je vous donnerez des nouvelles. J'espère que celles-ci ne seront pas néfaste, ajouta-il faiblement.

Dumbledore griffonna à l'encre pure quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin à moitié chiffonné et le posa délicatement dans le bec d'un hibou qui venait d'apparaitre, comme s'il savait qu'on aurait besoin de lui.

-L'école ouvre le premier septembre, c'est-à-dire demain. En attendant, je vous offre une nuit dans une suite du Chaudron Baveur pour que vous vous reposiez, vous en avez besoin. Mais il faut que je vous pose quelques questions, si vous permettez. Oui ? Bien. En quelle année scolaire étiez-vous ?

-Hermione était en septième année professeur, tandis que Luna et moi, étions en sixième année, répondit Ginny.

-Très bien donc je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de refaire votre septième année miss…

-Granger, monsieur. Eh bien, l'année dernière je ne suis pas vraiment allée à Poudlard, pour certaines raisons…

-Bien, je ne vous en demande pas plus. Ce sont vos histoires. Sinon, quelle est votre maison ?

-Griffondor, répondirent en cœur Hermione et Ginny.

-Moi, je suis à Serdaigle !, intervint Luna.

-D'accord, merci. Malheureusement, nous devrons comme même procéder à la cérémonie de la répartition mais je ne pense pas que cela changera la situation actuelle.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna le remercièrent pour sa compréhension et sortirent mollement de la pièce. La nostalgie envahit tout le corps de la dernière héritière des Granger. Revoir Dumbledore avait eu un drôle d'effet à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle en vint même à se demander si tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Mais les pincements qu'elle s'était volontairement infligé lui laissèrent une marque rouge vif et elle en déduit que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

**REVIEWS**

**Réponse à**_** Zinee : **_Merci beaucoup, et je pense que je vais en faire une fiction plutôt longue donc oui elle atteindra les 25 chapitres ! Je crois que si j'ai enchainée toutes les actions les unes après les autres c'est parce que je veux que vous arriviez à situer les personnages, et si vous vous identifiez à eux, ça sera plus simple pour vous. Bisous !

**Réponse à**___**Miss Granger : **_Merci ! Oui désolée, je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Merci encore !


End file.
